love's compilcated
by laurennicolecullen
Summary: I kissed him roughly pulling his hot sweaty body on top of me ,I felt my lips part as his tongue traced the bottom of my lip I teased him by biting his bottom lip delaying the process, he sighed.
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter one**_

"come on ness don't be like that" his husky voice breathed into my ear, as he laid next to me. I closed my eyes and ignored his pleading with me.

cause the truth was I was annoyed, I was annoyed at the fact that my father refused to let us be happy more importantly me,

his daughter be happy with the one I loved.

But He never understood the feelings me and Jacob had for each other, when I was little he was my protector,

when I got older he became my closest companion...my best friend....and now he could be my soulmate..my one true love.

.My father would not accept this fact he considered it wrong as Jacob ,my Jacob was 19 and I was only seven years old........ well technically I was 18 well at least I looked it any way.

Finally I opened my eyes and breathed "imp fine".

Jacob knew never to push me when I didn't want to talk about things.

"right I think its time we faced the real world ness,don't you"..."we can't stay up here forever"

he was right we had to leave sometime, but the comfort of his warm arms was such a disappointment to leave.

"fine lets get this show on the road I guess" I sighed as I detached my self from the place I most wanted to be, his warmth.

we walked down to the living room hand in hand, as we always had but since declaring the love I had for Jacob just a few months back, everybody looked at things we did in a different light,

Well except alike she always seem to like Jacob even before I came along she wasn't particularly horrible to him,

But aunt Rosalie was a completely different matter she hated Jacob ,she pretend she didn't for me but you could she the lying annoyance of him being there in her eyes.

Grandma Esme greeted us at the bottom of the stairs.

"should I say good afternoon" she beamed.

I blushed, which was something I inherited from my most gracious mother, I looked down at my shoes until the glow from my cheeks had calmed. Though I swear I heard the muffled laughter of uncle em in the background, He would pay for that later that's if my mom didn't get to him first.

I walked into the living room and fell into the sofa with Jacob not too far behind's looked across the room to see my father Edward, in a heated discussion with my mother and alike.

Two against one at least as I had a funny feeling whatever they were saying was about me or messier related anyway.

My ranting thoughts were interrupted my a growling noise that seemed to becoming from my father,

"Jacob!" he sneered" could you please keep your thoughts to your self "

I looked around to stare at Jacob, and there he was in mid thought probably thinking of a witty comeback to my father's outrageous growling.

I put my hand to Jacob's face showing what had happened last time he got too smart for his own good. I didn't think he wanted another attack of the Titians(AKA father, Emmett and jasper).Which basically is what had happened the last time his thoughts went wayward about me.

_**Chapter two**_

Jacob and I relaxed back into the sofa, while the rest of my family fanned out ,throughout the house Esme was cooking up some of her now famous cookies; she had became a frequent baker with Jacob and half the pack around most of the time, Alice and Rosalie where working on fixing up my new closet; they decided I needed a proper fully stocked closet since I hit a legal age if you know what I mean.

Carlisle and dad had gone hunting in the main land and my two most infamous uncles had joined them, and mum was away to see Charlie.

Me and Jacob where finally alone. Well technically anyway...I knew that the all seeing eyes wouldn't be far from spying on us. I raised my hand to Jacob face and brushed his cheek softly; this was my hint to Jacob that I wanted to be alone with him.

A huge grin raised on his face which made me have to concentrate; I was a weakling for his beautiful smile

"lets go ,we can go to mine Billy's gone for the weekend away fishing so we'll have the place to your selves" he winked at me .

I laughed" good I can never seem to get enough alone time with you"

We ran the whole way , we had learnt from past times that running was so much easier than using any types of transportation; which was kind of sad about, I missed riding on the back of Jacobs motorcycle .

When we finally reached his house we knew we could use this time to be alone ,so we slowed our pace knowing that we had all the time in the world.

Jacob reached for my hand the heat of his hand sent shivers down my spine; every time he touched me it felt like the first time we had admitted we had feelings for each other, and Jacob had kissed me.

That was my first kiss ;I was glad it was with Jacob.

When we reached the porch of the house Jacob swung me up in those big burling arms of his ,slowly kissing me starting at my collarbone working his way up my neck his hot breath, breathing heavy and uneven made a smile appear on my face.

I lifted his face and whispered into his ear ,"maybe we should move this inside we don't want the whole reservation talking now do we"

Jacob must of agreed ,as he rushed me inside slamming his house door behind us. he led me to my most favourite room in his house his room; now don't get the wrong idea it all was very innocent …well most of the times any way.

He lay me down on his bed while he lifted a few things from about his room ;he seemed to automatically start to tidy when I was in here. I really didn't understand that like I would care or even that my attention would move to the state of his room- rambling again, sorry.

I pulled Jacob down on the bed beside me ,I haven't realised that he had removed his shirt I lifted my hand stroking his chest moving it up his arms and along his neck.

Pulling him down I kissed him roughly pulling his hot sweaty body on top of me ,I felt my lips part as his tongue traced the bottom of my lip I teased him by biting his lip delaying the process, he sighed.

After a few seconds our breathing had become more a heavy pant but that seemed to draw us even closer together I felt Jacobs hands roam up and down my thigh ,while I had my hands fully locked in his hair pulling him closer -I just seemed to think even our bodies entangled together on this small bed wasn't satisfying enough for me.

I felt Jacob starting to undo my buttons on my shirt feeling this hot hands trace my chest area made me moan with delight, I Pulled my shirt off throwing it over Jacobs shoulder .It seem that that small layer of material had seem to make an almost brick like wall between our bodies.

Jacob kissed along the line of my jaw moving his lips down my body ,but also his hands.

Once he started unbuttoning my jeans I knew I had to stop this-I knew it was going to happen sometime but not yet not now I wasn't ready.

_**Chapter three**_

"Jacob stop ,I can't not now you know I would tell you when I was ready"

He sighed "nessie please I don't understand ,I thought well.. I just thought you were so excited that maybe you were ready now"

"sorry it was my mistake" he took a deep breath and sat up right on the bed.

I leaped off the bed searching for the place I had thrown my shirt- ummmm I didn't realise I had thrown it that off it was sitting over the lamp; strange. I lifted my shirt and started getting dress ,starting with the buttons of my jeans.

Jacob stood up approaching me from behind, I felt his soft warm breath in my ear.

"ness you know I love you, and when ever you feel the time is right I will be ready to accept the fact, you are the most important thing in my life and I would never want to do anything that would hurt you in any way possible you know that rite?"

I felt a tear streamed down my face I turned to face him

"Jacob I love you more than any one will ever know". I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck while I kissed him softly on the lips.

Suddenly the kiss became so intense I forgot where I was, all I could feel was his warm hands in the small of my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review so I know weather to continue this story so please review and leave your opinion**

**Thanks so very much. xx**

**Chapter four**

My lips met his again our breathing had became ragged and uneven my hands slowly slid down his slick rock hard abs onto the waist band of his jeans, I pulled at his zipper forcing them to open.

Jacob moaned as the tension grew in between our own to willing bodies. I felt his warm sweaty hands gasp the sides of my jeans pulling them down.

My lips left his mouth as I started to kiss down his neck and slowly bite and kiss his neck, as I moved across his shoulders.

"nessie!" Jacob groaned in delight.

He slowly started to lift me as I moved my lips back to his ,Jacob carefully laid me down on his bed -having his body parted from mine from them few seconds he put me down. I felt a cool breeze which sent a shock through my body; I didn't like it.

I pulled Jacob on top of me wanting his body close to me to make up for the few unbearable moments that his body away from mine.

The only thing left from our bodies fully connecting was the only item of clothing we both had left on-our underwear. I felt Jacob's hands leave my hair and slowly make their way down my body, I could feel him touch very curve and dip in my body as he started to pull my underwear down passed my thighs the whole way down my legs until I was left completely naked.

I didn't understand why but my whole body started to shiver it wasn't that I was cold I had my own personal space heater on top of me .Jacob must of felt it because he paused his lips an inch from mine,

"Ness are you sure?…….um ……..if your not comfortable ?……….we can stop don't worry about hurting my feelings I love you too much to care about this type of thing"

I couldn't even answer him no words could reach my lips right now it was like my body had already planned out what was happening before I had time to have any control over it. which was a good thing I guess, because I knew I wouldn't regret it Jacob and I fit together we belong together like fire and ice consisting together in harmony.

. I couldn't get over how beautiful he looked ,at that moment looking at his body compared to mine I couldn't help but feel very insecure about how I looked compared

to his flawless body.

I sighed in contentment.

A/N -thanks guys for pointing out that mistake sorry ,its been was such a silly mistake

.sorry for the short chapters i will have full blown chapters once my exams finsh,because i have it all planned out in my head.i hope u stay faithful and read whatever i upload

thanksxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 5first love

_**Love**_

_**Please review so I know weather to continue or not with the story gets better promise**_

Before I realized it we were both surrounded by a circle of our clothes at my feet .our breath ragged uneven ;our lips did not leave each others .

the heat coming from our bodies especially Jacobs ;sent shivers down my back,

I moaned .

I yearned to be closer than I already was.

The only thing keeping us from fully touching each other was the only layer of clothing we had left on; our underwear .In my head it could of as well of been a wall that was keeping us from fully being together.

I felt a ball of nerves rise in my stomach as Jacob warm hands made their way down my waist and sat on my hips, pulling down the only piece of clothing I wanted to be gone.

I could hear a quiet voice in my head getting louder as Jacob pulled my underwear down near my ankles kissing my legs as he went ,the voice was getting louder in fact it was shouting at me ,

"This isn't supposed to happen now stop before things get to far .be responsible for once nessie please ,your going to regret this".

For once in my life I wasn't going to listen to the little voice always pushing me to the things that were expected of me ,I wanted this to happen ,I realized it didn't matter about the timing as long as I was with Jacob when I finally did ;who cared.

Jacob lips met mine again I felt his tongue trace the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance his heavy breathe moaning my name .I felt his hands lock in my hair as he pulled me closer.

I pulled my shaking hands from his neck and slowly moved them down to the band at the top of his boxers;

I tried not to notice his soft hot dark skin as I trailed my trembling fingers over his chest.

I started pulling down his boxers as far as my hands could reach ,suddenly I felt hands replace mine as his boxers fell to the floor. Jacob's hands reached for mine and ours locked together slowly he moved my hands up so that they were resting above my head. I felt his body move downwards;- my body quivered.

His body moved slowly up and down on me .

I felt an amount of pain - I Must have been showing it because Jacob whispered in my ear,

"ness are you ok, are you in pain ,am sorry ness I love you" I didn't understand him why was he saying sorry!

I felt him move deeper inside me, it was less painful this time

I could feel Jacob move faster and deeper inside of me ,I heard a moan escape my lips.

Jacob lips met mine we where both panting gasping for air ,I moved my hands to his back forcing him closer. I heard him in delight, moaning my name

"ness ,ness"

I started to feel hotter a warm sensation building inside of me, I could feel the heat rise to my face as Jacob moved inside of me.

I felt moans escape my lips this time I was not alone Jacob was moaning to ,I let out last gasp shouting Jacobs name in delight.

Jacob's body slowed on top of me ,he slipped off me and lay by my side. I felt his arms wrapped around me pulling my head on to his chest, his mouth buried in my hair

"ness I love you, you have made me the happiest man on this planet you are perfect in every way"

I kissed his chest in response and mumbled "I love you too Jacob black"


	4. author message read!

**i will update soon it s just i have writers block,and i can't write down what im picturing**

**if any body could help **

**write it in reviews thanks a lot**

**im sorry for the lack of updating**

**really**

**also i will be writing my own Mrated version of the twilight story for bella and edward after my exams are done:)**

**laurennicolecullenxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 6 nessie

Nessie's pov

**As I lay there in Jacobs arms, I slipped off into unconsciousness bringing back memories of nessie and Jacob the younger years. These years were simpler ,easier ,less complicated. Even though I seemed to be dreaming; I could still feel the warm arms of Jacob around me and the heat radiating off his body.**

**I remembered the first time I realized I loved Jacob, and he did me -it was yet another exciting yet boring party thrown by another one of my "amazing" classmates. I think the girl hosting it was named Beth…ummmm…Beth she didn't really respond to me that well, I suppose it had nothing to do with the crush she had on Jacob ,and me being his closest girl best friend didn't really help ease the tension she had created between. As technically I wasn't even invited ,but Jacob was and that was her mistake thinking that Jake would go any where without me. It was wrong I know but I loved the fact that girls where jealous of my closeness to Jacob-hey don't judge I was childish and immature ,but it's not like I regret rubbing it in their faces Any way I got off track there.**

**so yeah "the incident" that was when I realized that there was no one else. **

**when me and Jake where at the party and he went off to get us some drinks and to check in with Alice to tell her I was ok (overprotective right).but this certain guy called Sam Newton came up to me and started harassing me ,and all of sudden he was touching me in inappropriate places, he smelt of beer and cheap cologne -it was disgusting I almost felt like biting him just to get him off me. I was surprised that no one in the room took notice of what was happening ,it was a very public display, I scanned the room to see that all the girls had formed into a huddle, shooting death glares at me. You see he was a jock captain of the ,football, baseball, track team and one of the most wanted boys in school ,but I didn't care ,he was clumsy with bad breath and from the sucking of my neck he had no clue what he was doing .I swear if we had been in a private place I would have been able push his greasy, sweaty body off me ,but we weren't I was in a public place and had to contain my strength to match my fragile little figure.**

**All of a sudden I felt the weight of his body against mine ,being whipped away, I was freely standing in shock as to what I saw before me it was Jake and he wasn't alone he was holding Sam against the wall by the throat ,**

**He was screaming at him" don't you ever touch her again ,you…..you……. bastard!!!!!!. do you honestly think she wants you of all people. well think again she wants nothing to do with you ,even your touch makes her gag…….and …if…..you…you…think that you will touch the girl …the girl …the girl that I love !!!!!!!.well your sadly mistaken".**

**I felt my heart In my throat did he honestly just say that!!! ,about me ,he loves me. I knew that I had loved him but as more than friend. Although it made me question it had I judged what I felt wrongly, because the butterflies in my heart and the fact that my knees had collapsed under me and I was now lying on the floor probably made me realized that….I loved Jake ,and to be honest I think I always had known but was afraid to admit the truth there was always a pull I felt when I was away from him it was like a part of me was missing. But I never thought that it was possible that he could love me in that way .I thought he always thought of me as a little sister, a friend.**

**I felt warm arms wrap around me, bringing me out of the dazed I had surrounded myself in. Jacob had scooped me up into his warm arms ,and wrapped my arms around his neck .I remember entangling my hands in his hair, and nuzzling my head into the warmth of his neck.**

**He placed me into his newly received range rover(flashy I know, I bought it for him for his birthday last month even though he hasn't aged he still deserves something right).I was obliviously still in a semi daze after the shock of what had happened ,as I didn't even realize Jake putting on my seatbelt, as he climbed into the other side of the car, even when he put the car in start and sped up the highway, I was still woozy .**

**The car came to a halt and I saw that we had parked about 10 minutes away from the house .I turned around and saw jakes eyes intent on me . I saw anguish in his eyes ,then I realized although I admitted that I loved him to myself I didn't even bother to tell the person who would probably want to know that fact,**

"**smart move ness, god he must think am a horrible person and that I don't feel the same way back, great just amazing Right I just have to spit it out ,it's the only way ".**

But before I had the chance to even mouth the word "I" Jacob leaned in and kissed me ,I remember feeling completely jelliod ,and loving the taste of his warm lips moving softly against mine .Before I knew it I was kissing him back ,jakes lips became more urgent against mine as he deepened the kiss, I pulled my hands to up into his hair and pulled him against me. With each warm touch from him sent electric shocks through my body ,it was like it was awaking something new within in me, it was the desire I was bursting with to be closer to Jacob.

I pulled Jake away from me for a moment and he agreed with a grunt ,I chuckled,

"fine, if you don't want to hear what I have to say it doesn't matter…..then does it Jacob black" I crossed my arms and ended with a humph,

the truth was I wasn't really mad I just loved to play with Jake it was fun, I remember always pulling his hair while resting on his shoulders. when I had been little, and he never shouted or complained he would just grin at me and bear it.

I felt his hand encircle with mine " nessie ,please just tell me what is on your mind, is it that you don't want to be with me ,its ok I'll accept that I just want you to be happy" I saw the sadness in his eyes.

I lifted my hand and slapped his arm,

"Jake you know if you hadn't of kissed me ,and let me finish a sentence ,you wouldn't be having these doubts in the first place, I was trying to tell you that I love you …you big silly wolf!!"

All of a sudden a big grin arose on jakes face ,and since that night it had been permmantly placed on there, and I have to say that I each time I see that smile it reminds me of that night and the love I will always feel for Jake.

I sighed into the contentment and I pulled myself closer into his warmth ,and for this moment I was happy just me and Jake in our little bubble.

**A/N---Please review and look at my new stories called a bundle of twilight saga poems which are really cool so please come on I wrote them for everyone who has been waiting on this chapter, I worked thought writers block with this hope you like it**

**Its back story you will need it for later on**

**Review like the next chapter depends on it ,cause it does xxxxx**

**Ps did any one else see that tease of a kiss on the mtv movie awards and then Kristen dropping it --priceless**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nessie pov**

I woke the next morning to find myself feeling groggy and incoherent .

I cant believe last night really happened…wait a minute last night really happened I didn't

come home!, I didn't leave a message, or a phone call, nothing. I suddenly awaken and

realized the trouble I would be in if I didn't get home and fast .

Crap…double crap where did I put my underwear,

that's when I realized it didn't matter about my underwear .It mattered if I walked into that house feeling totally blissed out like this .you know the way your supposed to after sex right?.

Well anyway all I know is that by then uncle jasper will have pick up on it ,then further the situation by making some sort of mind comments about my mood.

before realizing that my dad has heard and is nearly exploding with anger.

yeah cause that's what every teenager has to deal with when coming home from a night at her boyfriends, that wasn't allowed.

The worst thing is I couldn't even lie about it because they would find out …damm vampire abilities.

Well I hated there's but not mine obviously , mine wasn't used to creep into peoples personal life's, and nor would I want to .

So with a grunt I decided to wake Jake .God my family wasn't even here and already they were ruining this for me. I leaned down onto the bed and grasped his hot burning skin and proceeded to shake him violently shouting at him to "wake the hell up!"

yes that's right this was no time for being a romantic ,especially if he was on his way to face his doom, dramatic I know.

Jake finally open his eyes and before I could get a word out he had whipped me back onto the bed and he was lying on top of me …ooooo wow head rush., that beautiful smile of his did this every time. It was so infuriating .

"so how are we feeling this morning nessie, a little unsteady a little weakened at the knees right ?"he smiled at me ,he was loving this and I could tell.

"oh yes Jake really ,I'm surprised I can stand really "I grinned back at him.

Jacob's face fell,

"by the way what's is up with that oh so rude awakening this morning I was thinking of something a little bit more lovingly , you know , maybe a little bit of tenderness?"

"yeah well I would of loved to Jake but right now I'm a bit more worried about your safety to be honest"

Jakes forehead began to wrinkle. I chuckled

"really have you not notice that I didn't go home last night, or where you to caught up in your own pride to realize that fact"

Jacob froze I saw his face drop and his lips parted ,but the only sound that came out of his mouth was "ohhhh"

Out of no were he shot up from the bed and scrambled to find some decent attire .

He dragged me from his room by my arm I might added.. whilst not even saying so much as hello to his dad.

As we sped down the highway ,nearing my house, I saw from the corner of my eyes that Jakes cutch of the wheel had be become increasingly dangerous looking as the

skin around his knuckles had started to become a bone chilling white.

He look annoyed irritable, but with a layer of fright that consumed his entire frame.

.He seemed to whispering a large amount of profanities.

With that I reached for his hand encircling my fingers with his, even though we didn't speak, I would raise my hand to his face to comfort him that everything will turn out alright eventually and that no matter what I love him.

As we drove up the drive way jakes hand crashed against mine, I could almost feel the anger and tension exuding from the house, literally.

So with that me and Jake detached ourselves form his truck and started to walk towards the house.

Suddenly the door flew open and in a matter of seconds we were confronted by four angry faces

I could feel and hear the panic and manic moods of everyone ,and with that note I can tell you that this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

**Now come on I want 20 reviews I know its selfish but I don't care.**

**I hope I left you with questions**

**Like who is the four angry faces ?and where are the others??**

**What will be said?**

**And what will be the warning from there actions**

**And most of all Edward what do u think he will say**

**Leave me comments who u think it will be ??**

**Lauren xxxx**

**Now review like the next chapter depends on it cause it does**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n-to make it easier to tell when its nessie thoughts im writing I did them in italics to make it easier ,I know you wanted a big fight scene but that's next, it surprisingly hard to write lol. I already had this written for afterwards but I decided to put it up first so I made a few changes to the ending of this chapter so the next one will fit right in._

_Thank you so much for the review u are all truly amazing_

_I love u all for giving this little story a chance, love for u all. review hahaha_

_**So there we where surrounded by my none to happy family. They had seemed to have taken a fighting stance. Dad was upfront with Carlisle and Emmett not far too behind.**_

_**I heard my mothers voice coming from the inside of the house,**_

" _**nessie you shouldn't of done this I have tried to clam your father down but he is livid , but Emmett is just there for protection really he's not mad he just there to make sure your father doesn't do anything stupid".**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**I realized I had been in secret conversation with my mother, and didn't even realized the commotion that was taking place right beside me.**_

"_**reneesme I suggest you go into the house now!!!!!! Emmett please take her inside I would like to talk to Jacob black ALONE"!!!!!! the last word came out more as a sneer of hatred from deep inside his chest.**_

_**I saw that Carlisle was holding my father ,he had both hands on his shoulders ,he was holding him back.**_

_**I suddenly realized I was being carried ,as I gazed into Jacobs eyes I saw the determination and courage he was trying to build inside him.**_

_**I knew he didn't want to fight ,they had already fought so much in the past ,and he really does try to forget them events like they never happened.**_

**Before my brain kicked into gear, my body had already taken matters into its own hands, I was kicking and screaming, begging to be put down,**

"**I felt Emmett's body shake with eruption " hay come on little princess ness don't be like that ,or should it lady nessie since you're a woman now?????" he stuttered with laughter.**

"**uncle em let me down are you seriously going to let him hurt Jake, your ridiculous ",I yelled ,I punched at his neck and pulled his hair, curse my mother and her small frame which she had graced me with.**

**I wish that I was newborn again ,I would had done some serious damage to his neck. **

**But unfortunately I just made him laugh even further,**

**On my way into the house I was met my Alice and my mother and my dear Esme ,I felt the tears well up and spill down my face ,I fell to my knees at the thought of what was happening with my Jacob, I hoped my father wouldn't hurt Jacob,**

_**no wait I meant Edward as if he hurts a hair on Jacobs head, he would never hear from me again, ok so im acting like a typical teenage but I don't care. god he is over reacting as always I cant take a breathe or footstep without it being document as a milestone in my life and existence.**_

**I felt the cool embrace of my family ,consoling me and comforting me that everything was going to be ok,**

**blurrily I gazed over their shoulders and saw that rose was staring out the back window I was upset that she hadn't greeted me but also thankful she had not got involved I knew that was a gift from her -peace on her part.**

**As I dragged myself from loving arms I rushed over to the window hoping to see what the hell was going on ,my feeling of hope came crushing down when I stared out to find that the drive way was empty no Carlisle ,no dad, no Jake.**

**I felt a pit of worry rise up within me ,before I knew I was curled up into a ball holding my knees tight to my chest rocking myself back and forth.**

**I felt this strange feeling of calmness wash over my body ,the numbness was comforting it blocked everything out .I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder I turn around and saw uncle jasper, was standing behind me .**

**I felt a small grin rise on my face.**

_**Out of all my family I had a close relationship with him, he was like my best friend, partly because he could feel my emotions and emphasizes well with what's going on. Aunt Alice is truly lucky to have him.**_

**I felt his cold fingers at my arm helping me up off the ground ,with no effort on my part, reality was that I was the weight of a china faced doll and he was inhumanly strong so it made for an even balance right.**

"**ness follow me everything will be fine, I know you want to know what is happening with Jacob" he whispered to me.**

**I simply nodded . **

**I felt a pain in my stomach and a warm fall of fresh tears grace the apples of my cheeks even just at the mention of his name.**

" **Come on ness lets get you up the stairs away from audience".**

**I felt my body being lifted and as soon as my vision started to clear I saw that we were already in my room.**

**Seconds later I hear the door open as I saw Alice in the door away. She pranced over to the bed like a fairy and bounced herself right down beside me.**

**I raised my head to look at Alice. Her eyes met mine.**

"**where is my mother, aunt alyiee??!"**

**I felt an arm tighten around me**

" **she's is away to make sure nothing happens to Jacob ,and that your father remains calm, and doesn't do anything he regrets.**

"**ok then but can you see anything, do you know what's happening where they are at least???" I exclaimed.**

"**no ness nothing im sorry im trying but with Jake there its extremely hard, I will try to focus and find something" she breathed.**

**I watched her as tightly gripped one of my hands whilst the other hand reached her temple and she began to close her eyes and hum quietly to herself.**

**I felt a wave of calmness over me as uncle jasper took my other hand. Even though I felt the calmness wash over each little fear it did not stop the flow of tears running down my chin .**

_**This felt strange like the way you would see family members waiting outside a hospital operation room to hear the bad news about there loved one it killed me ,I hated this. It was like I was being prepped for the bad news; because truthfully I was.**_

**After about ten minutes and 24 and a half seconds.…. **_**yes I have been counting.**_

**I decided I had had enough, no one had talked ,no one had moved no one had done anything I Knew I would have to be the one to do something ,as I went to release both of their hands I felt to ice cold hands tightening around my two sweaty palms.**

**I sighed.**

"**I think ill go down stairs and see if Carlisle is back yet ,why was he there anyway?" ,I questioned.**

"**just to keep the peace, he knew that you would want me here for you, so he went to act as the peace maker" jasper responded.**

"**fine ,do you mind if I go down I will be right back?"**

"**its ok ness we both will be here when you get back" he beamed at me, washing another wave calmness over me.**

**I rushed to the door as slammed it behind me ,as I got further away from the door I felt the bubble of false calmness slip away from my body.**

_**A quick decision I s the best decision I declared to my self as I rushed to the stairs and ran quickly down all 15 of them .**_

**Instead of making a turn for the living area I bombed toward the front door swinging it open causing it to bang the wall behind It creating a lot of dust and mess at the heels of my feet.**

**.I didn't care.**

**I took off at vampire speed ,running straight for the forest are at the opening of the house .I didn't know what I was looking for something a smell a voice loud enough that's when I heard it .**

**Something that stopped me dead in my tracks it was a howl ,a creature crying out in pain and It was coming from the opposite direction.**

**I felt my heart drop. It was a howl I knew all to well.**

**Yes I know im evil ha-ha **

**Sorry :**Dxxxxxxxx

**Now review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-This took forever to write its not my best work put I knew I had to give you something so here you go. I hope you all aren't to disappoint, I did try**

**Please review and comment im thinking about a re write ,what do you think???**

EPOV

I felt an anger rising within me this was my little girl ,she deserved better than this mutt.

But unfortunately he just had to go and imprint on the one little precious stone that shone in the centre of me and her mothers universe, and I hated him for that.

He had once try to steal Bella from me ,and now he wanted ness!.

I had almost had accepted the relationship ,as long as I was around and knew what they were doing and where they were doing it .

I Found it a little better this way. I didn't want him to lose control and hurt her so I did what I needed to do to keep her safe.

But now that patience was pushed over the edge.

When he didn't return home with her last night ,my acceptance of this relationship was done and I no longer have the mental capacity to see this go any further.

Although Bella was not standing ready to fight I knew she couldn't even thought she found the situation strange ,and She was mad at Jacob for not bringing her back. She would never hurt him.

They still had a bond that existed much to my dismay.

I felt a sneer of words filling my throat and gushing out through the grinding line that was my teeth.

"reneesme I suggest you go into the house now!!!!!! Emmett please take her inside I would like to talk to Jacob black ALONE"!!!!!!

I only heard the footsteps of Emmett getting further away with my daughter I made sure that she was in respectable distance before I decided to have a discussion with this little undeserving mongrel.

When I heard the door slam, I concentrated my glare at Jacob. I could see the worry and shame that was filling the depths of his eyes

"Jacob why don't we walk a little I would like to talk to you about the situation that occurred last night!"

I fought to keep my composure, and clammily discuss this with Jacob, and the predicament that I had with him.

I felt Carlisle hands on my shoulders,

"Edward ,son maybe I should come with you, I know you are terribly upset but please I should go with you and keep you from doing something that you might regret and you don't want to upset ness now do you"

I replied to his thoughts by simply nodding my head and releasing his hand off my shoulders,

"Carlisle please join everyone else inside, I will not harm Jacob "his name erupted growls and sneers within my chest .

At least I think I won't.

My eyes closed as I held the bridge of my nose firmly with my left hand and raised my right hand to point to the forest area covering the outer limits of the house.

I opened my eyes to see that Jacob was just standing there wide eyed, silently pleading with me ,

"I love her, please remember that, I would do nothing to hurt her, please Edward I have done nothing wrong".

I felt a growl rise up within my chest carrying all the way to my lips and escaping in such a manor that it made a irritable grizzly sound like a puppy dog.

I inhaled deeply and carried myself straight towards Jacob brushing passed him

Calling a simple

"follow me "behind to him.

I walked through the opening of the forest not caring to take notice of the any tree and branches that fell at my feet as I took no prisoners' as I stomped toward the marshy clearing , that I knew was in far enough distance from the house.

I heard the tussle of small creatures scurrying for safety and shelter at my presence , you I came her years back in the early stages of my relationship with Bella.

I would mostly slip out at night to feed on some little creature to make sure that I was filled to the brim with animal blood ,which meant that I wouldn't lose control when Bella was at her most innocent ;when she was sleeping .

I had my back to the entrance of the clearing ,I slowly turn around when I released that Jacob was standing just a few feet away

I heard many thoughts run through Jacobs head many sarcastic comments mixed with pleading and events that had happened last night.

I blocked his train of thought knowing that he would slip something in his nervous state and that I wouldn't think twice about actions I would only regret later because of how upset Bella and ness would be, if I had touch a hair on his head.

"Jacob I suggest that you explain to me why my daughter didn't return home last night ,and what exactly kept her from returning here to her home?

I exhaled deeply ,I felt my hands tighten into fists at my sides. I shoved my fisted hands into my pockets of my trousers.

Jacobs silence wasn't helping the situation become any better right now.

I felt my knuckles thinning the skin on the fronts of my hands and I also heard a slight ripping of the seams of my pockets. It seems that my temper is going to be a very hard thing to keep control of right now.

I heard words escaping Jacobs mouth mostly mumbles and incoherent sentences,

"I well…..ummmm …ness………well. She……."he gulped to loudly for my liking

"I suggested you spit it out Jacob!!!!!! as my composure Is wearing thin and that also goes for my patience" I snarled at the little mutt facing me.

"ness well she stayed with me last night" I heard him whisper.

"JACOB I hope that nothing happened and that you were the complete gentlemen to my daughter and her virtue is very much intact, as you know my values and I will not stand for you disrespecting her and my families morals in anyway!!!!!!!!" I sneered as I step closer to Jacob shortening the distance between us both.

I saw a difference in Jacob he was standing a lot taller ,I was making him mad

"morals morals!!!!" he yelled at me.

"Edward you are a vampire for heaven sake ,and Bella was simply human when you first met ,she was nothing like you but you sucked her in and changed her ,I think that you can not questioned me about morals! .do I need to remind you the state that she was in because of you"

He continued

"I have never hurt ness the way you have Bella in the past. I love her, and im not saying you love Bella no less than I love ness, but I would rather died that see any thing or anyone hurt her!!!!, anything that happens between me and ness I simply shows the love that I have for her and my complete devotion to her"

He caught his breath and mumbled one last sentence that he shouldn't of spoken

"what happened between me and ness last night didn't change anything we only expressed the love we have for each other the way it was meant ,it was perfect, and I should not be punished for loving your daughter god damm it"

I was unable to speak to utter a word the only thing I felt was the venom filling my mouth .

The taste that surrounded the inside of my mouth was filled with hatred and disgusted at what had happened between my little angel and this monster, I took a step further to close the distance between me and him.

I was in semi crouch mode when I smelt someone coming from behind me. The smell of such an aroma filling my lungs and the air around me

It was my Bella her sent had never aged ,every time it filled my lungs it was like falling in love with her all over again.

This distraction only seem to delay me for a second or two as I place my left foot toward to carry myself to him, so that I was staring straight at him. I let a growl rip through my whole body. I could feel the anger rising up and the venom flowing freely I was ready to attack.

I heard in the distance someone calling my name but before I had time to think, I was too late.

I saw Jacob flying across the clearing and slamming right into a tree. I watched his body fell and slumped onto the rooted ground.

Although he wasn't alone I saw Bella standing down beside him, her eyes sadden.

. I inhaled a deep breath and started to make my way over to Jacob, before I got to within ten feet of them, I felt myself be pushed backwards to the entrance of the clearing my face buried in the ground.

Bella had shielded me out .

I lifted my face from the grovelled ground to be welcome by two little bear feet. It was nessie

I stood up to see her little heart shaped faced covered in tears, her eyes were puffy and red filled to the brim with tears that where spilling down her face

Then I realized.

What have I done

Now review come on please

Xxxxx would like to thank u all for reviewing u all are wonderful.


End file.
